


The Lost Crush

by ThisKittyHasClaws44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Sad, but then happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittyHasClaws44/pseuds/ThisKittyHasClaws44
Summary: Marinette loves him but does he love her? Shes about to find out





	The Lost Crush

It was quiet in the city of Paris, Marinette was running around her room in a panic. She couldn't sleep, she could only think about her crush; Adrien. She has been friends with him for so long and asking him out could end good or bad or just plain awkward. She reached for her phone and peered at the time; 6AM. She sighed and fell on her pink bed. She shoved her face in the pillow and screamed. Her best friend Alya suggested that she should get over her fear and ask him out. Alya threatened to tell him herself if Marinette didn't so she kind of had no choice. 

She looked out the window and she spotted the sunrise. She went up her ladder and up to her balcony that overlooked The Seine. She leaned on the railing and went deep into thought. She felt like her heart was going to explode and she couldn't shake it off. He was just so sweet and kind, he cared even though he goes through so much at home. His mother dead when he was only 10 and his father has been very distinct. So distinct that they don't even see each other unless Adrien misses a appointment or class; just to scold him. 

Adrien just was too perfect for her, would she be able to warm his heart at all? She was just so clumsy and she didn’t want to disappoint him. A strong sweet smell reached her nose. She could recognize that smell anywhere. Nice fresh bread and croissants from the best bakery in Paris. Her parents must be awake, they were just so kind. She looked at her phone and scrolled through her contacts until her fingers landed on Alyas name. She hit call and held it up to her ear. The phone stopped ringing and she spoke.

“Alya, I still can’t get over the thing we talked about. I can’t just do that. I’ve been up all night and there is no way i can tell…..”

“Marinette?” That wasn’t Alya. Male. Definitely male....NO……..Marinette was quietly freaking out and let out a little squeak and covered her mouth. 

“ Adrien? Bad my.. I mean my bad. I didn’t mean to call you, I meant to call Alya.” she let out a little haha. 

“Its okay, but are you okay. You said you didn’t sleep last night and I am now worried. You want to talk about it?” 

“WHAT! I mean…..uhhhh. Not on the phone. Haybe… maybe at cool...school.” she stuttered endlessly until his laugh rang through the phone. 

“Okay, Marinette. See you there.”

“Bye.” A click ended the call. Marinette dropped her phone and took the pillow to her face and screamed. 

“I can’t believe that I did that. How could I just embarrass myself like that?” it was only 6 in the morning and she already can tell that this day is gonna suck. She slide off her bed and out her door to her living room. She rubbed her eyes and went down to the bakery, taking in the fantastic smell. She watched her parents as they floured and turned pastries and sweets of all types. Her father caught sight of her. 

“Hey, Sweetie. How are you?” He wrapped his huge arms around her and lifted her high. 

“Great, Papa. what do you have for the special today?” her mother had a pink box in her arms. Her father put her down and she handed it to her daughter. 

“Strawberry banana macarons. They are the delectables of today.”   
“Thank you, Mama.” she hugged her and headed back upstairs. She went into her room and began to get dressed. She made her bed and spotted the time :7:30AM. Gez how does the time fly. Marinette heard he phone buzz and saw the upcoming call from Alya. She grabbed it and the box, heading out the door. 

“Hey, Alya..”

“WHY DO I HAVE TO HEAR FROM MY BOYFRIEND THAT YOU CALLED ADRIEN INSTEAD OF ME THIS MORNING AND NOT FROM YOU!!!” 

“I was by accident. Alya, it was horrible. Also tell Nino that im going to kill him.” She ran out the front door of the bakery and over to the school. There stood on the steps was a boy with dark skin and black hair, short to the skull. Glasses sat on his face, a hat, and his arm wrapped over a girl with long curly auburn hair. Her glasses shinned in the sun and her phone sat against her ear. Nino and Alya. My best friend and her annoying boyfriend who is bestfriends with Adrien. They caught sight of her and Nino hide behind Alya. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Alya pointed her finger at her and instead Marinette placed the box in her hand. Alyas eyes widened.

“After, of course.” She sidestepped and gave full view of Nino. Marinette growled and Nino booked it inside. She ran after him and into the school. Every second he would turn. Left, left, right. Turn, turn turn, BAM. she ran smack into someone and fell on the floor. 

“Ooww.” She said.

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

It was the familiar voice, she looked up. Adrien and her made eye contact and he smiled. She was lost in his eyes and he reached his hand down to her. His lips were moving but she couldn’t hear anything he was saying, she was out of it. He was perfect and nothing could ruin her hand touching his. She sighed deeply as she made it to her feet and then a look of concern reached his face. He mumbled a few words. She snapped out of it.

“ What did you say?” Marinette grabbed her bag from the floor. 

“I asked if you are okay. The way you weren’t answering, I thought maybe you hit your head.” he reached a hand to his head and ruffled his hair a bit. 

“Um. So you had something to tell me.”

“What?” she dazed of again. “Oh, um, that. So it has to do with you but can we go somewhere more quiet.” around them people were whispering and staring at them. Chloe seemed to be getting angry by their proximity. Chloe was Adrien’s childhood friend and really jealous when she got so close to him because she loves him. Marinette took a caution step back but a hand gripped her hand and pulled her. Adrien was dragging her down the hall. She felt all the eyes on her and she held her head down. He pulled them into an empty classroom and let go. 

“Better?” he asked sitting down in one of the chairs. 

“Yeah…… It’s fine” she held her hand in front of her, close to her chest. She breathed in and out. In. Out. IN…..OUT….IN….IN….WAIT…...She was hyperventilating and she need to calm down. Okay. Okay.

“What did you want to talk about?” He smiled.

“I was um… I um..I like….YOU!!!!” her voice cracked at the end but an echo still caught in the room. He was quiet, too quiet for him. The room was growing smaller.. It was hard to breath. Marinette couldn’t do it. Her voice left her, her body shook and the air was cold. He was going to hate her. He wasn’t going to talk to her anymore. Their friendship is ruined because of a few teenage hormones. The room was getting smaller by the moment and her face was wet. Why was it wet? She looked at Adrien and his face was full of shock. That’s the only emotion that sat on his face. The air was tight and felt strangling. Was this a panic attack? Was she panicking? Oh my god, she couldn’t breath. She need to get out, she need to run. She turned her hell and opened the door, booking it out. 

“MARINETTE!” Adrien called after her. His footsteps echoed behind her but the only thought was to lose him. She turn left and then a quick right but his footsteps followed. She made another quick right and jumped through a door shutting it. It was dark in the small room but she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to see her face. She want to be in the dark. The tears ran freely and the room was quiet. She reached around for a light and found a flashlight. She turned it on and saw she was in a janitor closet. She turned it off and went back to crying with her knees to her chest. She can’t believe that had just happened. Her life was a mess. She wishes she could just disappear. 

Her phone dinged. She turned a little to face the lit screen next to her. Another ding. Then another. Messages kept popping up.   
AYLA: where are you? Adrien is freaking out.  
NINO: Dudette, where you at? Alya is going to kill me.  
ADRIEN: Marinette! Answer please.  
ADRIEN: I wasn’t done talking.  
ADRIEN: I swear, if you don’t come out, I will have to resort to unnecessary circumstances.

It wouldn’t stop. The ding after ding. Until it rang. He was calling. He was messaging her. She couldn’t take it. She got to her feet in a flash and swung the door open and she came face to face with him. He was wearing a saddened face, a worried face, a hurting face. He had hurt her yet he was sad. How? Why? Why was she crying? The tears ran down her face, her heart hurt so bad. She leaned into his opened arms and she cried. She cried so hard, she swore there was a river forming underneath them. They sunk down to the ground and he ran his fingers through her hair to try and soothe her. The ringing in her ears went away, she couldn't breathe right. She wanted this confort, she needed this comfort. 

“Marinette?” his voice was quiet and soft. “ You didn’t let me talk.”   
She sniffed and relaxed against him. His heart was racing underneath the black cloth. She felt it and it helped her breath. She waited.

“You are the most confident, sweetest, perfect girl in my life and it scared me when I first felt these feelings for you. I just thought it would hurt our friendship if you ever found out. But now I know, I can say it now. I love you.” 

Her heart skipped a beat. She leaned forward and pulled him down to her lips and kissed him hard. She felt his arms wrap around her and towards him. Chest to chest, hand in hand. They were enjoying every second of it and she couldn’t change that for anything. Until a gasp went through the air and standing right there in the hallway was everyone in her class including Alya, Nino, and Chloe. Chloe was silently freaking out and Nino was high fiving Alya. 

“About time!” Alya said. Chloe was throwing a fit, trying to say it wasn't actually happening. Marinette leaned close to Adriens ear and whispered. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
